


Ever After High: New Girl on the Storyblock

by dawnjohnson43



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OC is gay, Other, Sex is written, Swearing, Verry OOC, be warned, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43
Summary: Dawn Johnson is a new student at Ever After that hides more secrets than Cerise's red hood. Join her on this journey to discovery her destiny and make new friends. I told you I suck at summaries.





	Ever After High: New Girl on the Storyblock

Chapter One: New Girl on the Story Block

Male Narrator: Dawn Johnson, daughter of Tiana, and a new student at Ever After High was just moving in today. She didn't know anybody, and she hid many secrets. But that was all about to change, when she stumbled upon on a certain swan.

"Whoa! A black swan! Cool, I should take a picture," Dawn took out her mirror pad, "Say cheese." 

Suddenly, a purple light shone, and the swan turned into a girl. She was wearing a light violet leotard, tutu, and tights. Her hair was black with white streaks, and she had a pale complexion. The girl was none other than Duchess Swan, daughter of the Swan Queen.

"Hey! I am not a swan!" Duchess grabbed Dawn's mirror pad.

"Sorry! I didn't know," Dawn wrestled it back. "The name's Dawn, by the way."

"Duchess Swan," Duchess looked her up and down. "You must be new here. The only people who go near my lake are me, Ashlynn, Hunter, and Sparrow."

Dawn blinked, "I have no idea who those people are."

"That's okay. I can show you around if you want--it's time to get back to class anyways."

"Thanks, Duchess."

"Don't mention it," Duchess hid her smile.

~~~~~~ In the Cafeteria 

Dawn was sitting with Duchess, Faybelle Thorn(her BFFA), and Sparrow Hood. They were the outcasts no one liked because they were always up to no good. [Brooke (Narrator): It's Faybelle's job to be evil.] Many from the Rebels and Royals came to ogle at the new girl. [Well, she was pretty.]

Dawn had black, purple, gold, and green braids and a dark complexion. She wore a red tube top with a black jacket, green jeans, pastel pink skirt, and black heels. On the jeans, there was black stitching that resembled a vine pattern. And on the skirt, there were pastel green and blue flowers. Mom Narrator: Her style, is to say the least....a bit strange. 

Anyways, everyone thought that the new girl was totally rad, and both the Royals and Rebels wanted to claim her. But Baba Yaga says she'll have to choose her destiny because of this secret past she hides.

"I just don't know what to choose. What if I choose something wrong? Isn't there someone else at this school who can help me?" Dawn complained while looking at the courses list.

"You should ask Poppy O'Hair. She's a Roybel, which is like a Royal and Rebel....except like smashed together," Faybelle suggested.

"What does she look like?"

Duchess pointed over by the salad bar, "She sits with the Wonderlandian students. They're pretty much the weirdest ones here."

"Okay, I'll go ask her."

~~~~~~  
After lunch, Dawn went to go ask Poppy about class. Luckily, no one else was around to distract the two.

"Hey, Poppy. Can I talk to you for a second?" 

Poppy turned to smile at her, "Of course. What did you want to talk about?" 

"W-well, um, I need to pick my classes for the semester, and I don't know what to do. So, I came to ask you for help."

"I can totally help you. My favorite thing about Ever After High is that they let anyone in, even if you don't have a destiny. So, what's yours?"

Dawn blushed, "Um, I don't really care about my destiny. I'm not a Rebel or Royal. I know I have a destiny, but I don't want to follow it, nor deny it....I-I just want my own life."

"Oh, well," Poppy shrugged, "what kind of classes or activities do you like?"

"Archery, dragon games, knight stuff, bookball, horse riding, exploring, and you know, boy stuff," she listed off.

"Okay, so just take all those classes."

"But aren't those boy classes?"

Poppy smirked, "Baba Yaga doesn't care. It's the students you'll have to worry about."

"Thanks for all your help."

Poppy grinned as she walked away. Dawn went to go find Duchess, and spent the day in her room.

The end is just the beginning....

**Author's Note:**

> Help me


End file.
